


The King's Consort

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, M/M, Wedding Day, Xanlow Week 2017, day 2: crown, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Laslow isn't sure that he'll be the man Nohr needs, but Xander can't help but smile.





	The King's Consort

“You’re nervous.”

 

Laslow looks at his liege—er, that is, his _husband_ and his cheeks feel warm suddenly. He’s embarrassed to be caught looking frightened, but, well… staring at the door to the balcony that stands out above a roaring crowd of people makes him feel overwhelmed. “What if I’m an awful leader? I was never good at being a prince back home, either, Xander, I—!”

 

“Laslow,” Xander positions the pad of his thumb on Laslow’s chin. He’s already replaced his gloves. His hands were bare mere minutes ago, during the handfasting ceremony. Laslow’s hand still aches where the priest drew his blood.  As soon as his hand was bandaged, Xander put on the gloves and gauntlets for his armor. His new wedding ring is tucked safely underneath. He looks serious for only a moment before his voice comes out in a warm chuckle. “I believe your opportunity to have cold feet was _before_ the wedding.”

 

Laslow’s eyes grow wider, but he shakes his head in a tiny side to side motion. “I-I don’t! I want to marry you, milord, I just,” he huffs. Xander is looking at him with such a big smile. He acts like he couldn’t frown if Laslow told him he was dying. He’s so happy, today. Laslow is too, coincidentally. Their wedding day is a happy day. “They’ll wish you took a darling damsel, or at the very least wish you took a husband who knew a thing at all about rebuilding a country.”

 

“That you’re worried about this at all is plenty evidence that you’re going to do your best,” Xander pulls Laslow forward by one of his hands. The hand once on his chin wraps around his shoulder and pulls him snug and close. “As your king, I can ask for no greater than the best you have to offer. As your husband, I am begging you to relax, my love.”

 

“B-But… they’ll all be staring right at me, judging me, and—“ Laslow closes his mouth when he feels Xander kiss him. At first, he thinks he’s just kissing his hair, but then it strikes him that he’s kissing the tiny crown that was placed on his head. He blushes again, unsure what to even think of that.

 

“They will look at you, my handsome new husband, and they will be skeptical. You’re right.”

 

Laslow slumps against Xander. “That’s not helping, dear,” He mutters. Xander chuckles again. It draws a reluctant smile out of Laslow. Finally, Laslow turns his eyes to look up at his husband, and he reaches out and smooths his thumbs over Xander’s brows. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile quite so much before in my entire life.”

 

“Aren’t I entitled to smile on my wedding day? They say it is the happiest day of one’s life.” Xander glances up at the door. “Let’s go, Laslow. The sooner we greet our people, the better. I would much prefer to move on to the rest of the day’as festivities.”

 

“Looking forward to an evening of wine and sweets, milord?” Laslow grins, making one last weak attempt at procrastination.

 

“Perhaps, but I am more looking forward to a long and intimate night with my husband.” Xander doesn’t hesitate to say it. He just openly admits he wants that, and Laslow suddenly doesn’t want to procrastinate this any longer. Perhaps his wedding night is good enough incentive to look a fool before the whole of Nohr.

 

Ah, but who is he kidding? To share a night with Xander would be worth any price.


End file.
